Alone in the Dark
by Dark Ray
Summary: Ryou's going on a walk and notices the things around him. In the end, he doesn't feel to lonely anymore.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

A/N: This story is kind of pointless, but if you are able to make a point out this story then good for you. You receive the Ray award for today.

Alone in the Dark

The snow began dancing on my head as I looked up and watched it descend from the heavens. It was the middle of the day, but it seemed late at night. I watch the leaves as they gracefully fell of the tree and withered on the ground bellow. It comforted me in a sense to know that I was not falling alone. The leaves were watching me and I was watching them as we lived our lives alone.

I thought I was alone until I met him. I hid in fear when I first saw him, but as time went on I grew to like his company, at least he was always there. He may try to get violent with me and push me toward death, but I still manage to hold on. I don't know how I can hold on like this, but I feel loved in a twisted kind of way.

The clock chimed noon and I felt hungry. I fear to go back home since last time my Yami tried to cut me in two with a butcher knife. I can't help it that I'm not as fast as others mentally. I'm not slow; it just takes me a little longer to do things like read the instructions on a package of ramen.

As I walked past Burger Palace to notice Yugi and his friends enjoy a meal of deep-fried goodness. A smile crept up my cheeks as I watched them have such a good time together. I could never join them if I tried. IT seems like very time I talk to Yugi my Yami comes out and tries to hurt him and his friends. I guess that's why I'm so alone.

I stopped at a local coffee shop to get my usual, a raspberry tea. I didn't recognize the lady behind the counter. Usually it was a perky lady named Kitty with long blonde hair and a never ceasing smile. Today it was a lonesome short lady with red frizzy hair; her name tag read "Suzie." Usually when I come up to the counter Kitty knows what I want and will get it for me. I haven't audibly ordered in a long time and I felt a little nervous.

"A straw, no wait...raspberry latte, no tea," I stuttered as I stared blankly at the menu. Suzie stared at me with the same lonesome look on her face as when I first came in. "A raspberry coffee," I blurted out. When I realized that I had just ordered coffee I tried to correct myself, but Suzie already had it prepared, so I took it anyway.

I sat by myself at a table and reached up to sip my coffee. I never had coffee before, probably because of all the confusing types like mocha and latte. I drank it anyway. The smell was not pleasing so I held my nose as I drank it. The taste was odd, it was rich in raspberry but a little sour and thick. I couldn't finish my drink so I tossed it away and continued my walk.

Children of all ages were out in streets due to winter break. I watched them covered from head to foot in winter wear run around building now forts and snowmen. They seemed so happy and careless, I was like that once, but it's all just a faded memory now. I use to play all the time in the sandbox at the local park where I use to live. Until one day my dad came to pick me up- and told me of my sister's tragic end. I guess after that the sandbox kept reminding me of that moment, so I refused to remember that and stopped going.

While dogging snowballs and passing children I made my way back to the front stoop of my home. I noticed a moving van next door and I wandered over to it. Two of the movers stepped out of the moving van carrying what looked like a dresser. I tried to stop them to ask them who were moving in, but they just ignored me and walked right past me.

I walked around the van a couple of times to examine it. It looked like they came from Kyoto. The front door of my house opened and Bakura was standing there with a stack of books in his hand. He threw them at me and yelled "Clean up your room you pig," and slammed the door.

Bending down to retrieve my books the front door of the neighbor's house opened. A girl I had never seen before walked over, bent down and started to help me pick up the books. She looked at me a smiled saying "Here you are my new next-door book worm."

She then ran back up to her doorway and before she went in she turned to me and smiled. As her door shut I stood up with all my books. As I went inside my house and thought to myself that maybe I wont be that lonely anymore.


End file.
